Lana Skyloft
Click here to return to characters page... Lana is the twin fragment and weaker projection of Cia. Though she indeed has a dark half like Cia, and such strengths have proven to be the direct opposite. Cia accepts her existence, however the two are bound to the same DNA chain, which prevents them from killing each other, or wanting dead. Unlike Cia in the past, Lana is the more passive, friendly type towards others, and holds no such jealousy for Link being with Zelda. Lana accepts this. Lana is also considered as Hylia's daughter, making the twins essentially her children... Lana was involved in Operation Shining Beacon with Lincoln's attack force to stop the dark sorceress, Cia in her previous state from causing certain destruction to the worlds bound to the Atlan ultraversal plane, thus creating chaos across the other parts of the vast ominverse. Because of the obvious fact Link had to show Cia that he still loved her, even if the two aren't married to each other, it was the only way to assure peace and resolution between the war of the two twins, thus protecting other assets of the omniverse from Cia's madness... Alignment *Allied (Lawful Good) Race *Hylian Nationality of Origin *Kingdom of Hyrule (Skyloft) Orientation and Titles *Guardian of Time (Cia as whole) *Angel of Life *The White Sorceress *Sorceress of the Woods History Lana has spent the rest of her endless life in the Skyloft palace, with her mother. Periodically, she would visit the Kingdom of Hyrule from time to time, and visit her favorite landmarks and hotspots for the sole intention of adventure and exploring. She would often visit Cia in her darkest of days. However, the hostile tension of Cia grew, and what Lana knew, she slowly began to keep her distance from Cia's insanity. Most times than never, she would observe Cia from afar with emotions of sadness and hurt. She does not blame Cia for who and what she is though, hence Ganondorf Dragmire, earlier known as the destroyer God, Demise had corrupted her. Lana was often worried that her sister, might not remember Lana, or Hylia at all. And will furthermore insist to take revenge of Zelda and the Hyrule Kingdom because Cia felt her heart for Lincoln was stolen by Zelda... After the conclusion of Operation Shining Beacon, and the court rulings of the Sniperdraconian Supreme Court in Anor Avalon, the empire home-city of Atlas, Cia admitted her guilt to the All-Maker himself and explained the ethnicity behind her actions, and was granted pardon and amnesty by the Sniperdraconian council of Atlas. Emperor Slyther of Aion specifically pardoned her, along with Hylia herself, including Lincoln and Lana. Cia's original colors began to gradually take form for as long as she was assigned as Aryll's retainer and companion, thus remaining a close friend to Lincoln... Lana on the other hand, still attends military service in favor of both Slytheron and Lincoln's kingdoms. Lana often duties herself in the same positions as Cia is for Aryll, acting as a loyal defender of Hylia. Lana is also tasked being the security chief in the Skyloft Royal Guard. Lana often acts as a bodyguard to Zelda as well. Lana is also greatly affiliated with Lapis, who serves as an elite general for the McLinkerson Royal Family... Arsenal *Unlike Cia with her sceptre, Lana uses her own arsenal tome of spells in combat... *Lana would prefer an MP5-X Hyperion SMG, or an MX-4 SOPMOD for medium-ranged combat. It is undetermined as of present which sniper rifle Lana will use. *Lana doesn't require anything special, but rather any sidearm will do, such as the SK-X4 Maverick. *Lana plays the role as peacekeeper, so she often carries a cattle prod or stun-knife, whatever is necessary for non-lethal close combat. Should she come lethal, she'll use her divine spear... Gallery CiaAndLana01.jpg|The aftermath and reunion of the sisters, Cia and Lana... Trivia *Like Cia , Lana also originated in the Legend of Zelda kick-off franchise, Hyrule Warriors, to serve as a major side-protagonist. *Lana is also a close friend to Lincoln and Zelda, and accepts the two of them being together, where Cia previously objected to. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Specialists